


Someday

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Our Little Family [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Child Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes away on a mission and Tony shows Peter the lab</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

The doors to the lab opened and Tony walked in Peter in his arms

"This is the lab Peter!" Tony said 

"Now! Your probably wondering why I've brought you down here when daddy isn't here! I mean I could have brought you down here at anytime! Well daddy thinks the lab is dangerous for you to be in so! I took you down here today because he's gone on a mission! Just don't tell him ok!"

Peter didn't say anything in response he just looked at his mother 

"Alright! First we have my various inventions! Things I'm just working on, things for Stark industries, things for the team like newer and better arrows for uncle Clint and better weapons for aunt Natasha and new wings for uncle Sam you haven't met him yet"

"And over here is daddy's Captain America suit that that momma is working on fixing up"

"And over here is my Iron Man suit and all it's plans and prototypes and things"

"Over there is a bunch of random tools and sh- stuff"

"And right over there is uncle Bruce's side of the lab were gonna leave that alone because of we mess with it uncle Bruce will get mad and turn into a giant green rage machine"

Peter just blinks 

Tony walks over to the end of the lab 

"And this right here is my shrine to your daddy it's full of pictures and things of him but don't tell him it exists he might think it's creepy"

Peter makes some cute baby noise 

Tony smiles and then they walk back to the entrance of the lab 

Tony is about to walk out but he stops and then looks down at Peter and back up at his lab 

"Now I bet your wondering the reason I brought you down here?? I brought you down here to show you what is going to become yours all of this and I wanted to show you it I wanted to show you what you are going to inherit one day"

Tony looks down at Peter who is now sleeping and smiles 

Tony turned off the lights and then walked out of the room and headed back to the penthouse

THE END


End file.
